Angelic Romance
by Ayas Shadow
Summary: A Romance story about Duo Maxwell. Follow him as he deals with a dark past, finds love in odd places, tries to destroy evil, and searches for the ultimate treasure.


Angelic Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own Gundam Wing, or the characters therein. I write me stories for fun and nothing else. I make no money off of them. So, please, don't sue me, I own nothing, not even the computer that I am writing this on. Warnings: YAOI!!! Don't know what that is, then you should probably not be reading this. Yaoi is a word used for contact of an intimate, sexual nature between males. Hints of Yuri, same as yaoi, only between females. Pairings: ^_^;; they will change as the story goes on. Starts out: Duo x Milliardo, Trowa x Quatra, Wufei x Heero, Relena x Sally Po. These will alter, slightly to be Duo x Wufei x Heero, Trowa x Quatra, Relena x Dorothy, Sally x Noin. Notes: I like to write scenes, so there was much lemon and limey goodness. I had to re-write the story a bit so that I could post it. It is now rated 'R', though the original was rated 'NC-17'. To find the 'NC-17' version, look on mediaminer or fandomination, or e-mail me, I'd be happy to send it to you. Let's see.AU.I like AU. ^_~ It is very probable that characters are OOC, I haven't seen much of the series, all of my knowledge comes from research and fiction. Angst and Drama. This is my first Gundam Wing fic, so please, be kind. Please remember to review after reading. If you wish to review me and not have others be able to read it, feel free to e-mail me at Ayas_shadow@yahoo.com Well.On with the show!  
  
He looked up, his long mahogany hair flowing loose around his shoulders. His violet eyes devoid of light and emotion.  
  
"Don't look at me that way, Duo." He said, voice cold. "I only want you for my own, that means that I can never let you out. I can never let you near any one else, ever. If I did, you might leave me. I won't have that. I found you after that village burned down, after everyone died. I took you in. You are mine. Now, if you'll be a good boy and stay quiet and out of the way, you can come up on deck. The crew will leave you alone. No more of this trying to get away." The man holing his face told him. He reached around to untie that gag in the other's mouth. He then untied the bonds around Duo's ankles and wrists.  
  
Duo hung his head. His hair fell in a curtain around him, covering his face. The man reached out and tilted Duo's face to his own.  
  
"Now now, don't pout, my little pet." He leened down to kiss Duo. Duo turned his head aside, the kiss fell on his cheak. The man laughed. "You still have some spirit, I see." He reached out and pulled Duo to his feat. He led the listless boy out of the hold and onto the deck. Duo sat in the corner that the man indicated.  
  
"Captain! Captain Linx!" a young boy ran up to them yelling.  
  
"Yes, boy?" the captain asked.  
  
"A ship has been sighted! It looks to be a transport vessel, carrying passangers. The first mate wants to know if we should advance on it or not." The boy told him. Linx smiled.  
  
"Prepare to attack! If there is no treasure abored, we can take prisoners. Prisoners are good for selling." He grinned down at Duo. "Looks like you might get some company today, my treasure." With that he stode into the middle of the deck and began shouting orders. Duo huddled in his corner, and closed his eyes tightly shut. He hated this. This was how he had been taken. It seemed so log ago now.  
  
~*He had been helping Father Maxwell at the church. The kind Father had taken him in when he was caught stealing as a child, an orphan. He was thirteen now, and living out in the village itself, in a small cottage. He still helped Father Maxwell everyday with the cleaning and care of the other orphans that were taken in.  
  
They had smelled smoke, and ran outside to see what was burning, fearing that it was the crops, almost ready for harvest. Instead they found a scene strait out of hell. The village was ablaze, pirats were ran-sacking houses, capturing the women and older boys, killing the men, old, and young children. He had rushed back into the church and started gathering the orphans, with the Father's help. He got them out of the church and into the woods beyond, told them to stay put. He then ran back to the church, to find it in flames, like the rest of the village.  
  
Father Maxwell was lying in the mud in front of it, not breathing. His throat had been cut. Duo knelt next to him and began to cry. That was when he heard the sister cry out, something hit him in the back of the head, and he blacked out.  
  
He had awoken on board this ship, the captain leaning over him and grinning. He had been told that he would be the lucky one, he would not be sold. The sister had been sold, along with the rest of the captives only a few weeks later. He never found out what had happened to the children. They, at least, had not been caught.*~  
  
He was knocked out of his thoughts by the sudden shouting and the sound of the cannons going off. He opened his eyes to a scene just as horrific as the one that he had seen nearly three years ago. As the ship came closer to the other vessel, he noticed that many of the guests, all on deck trying to put out the flames that had sprouted from the masts, were women and older boys.  
  
He stood in a daze and walked to the side of the ship. He placed his hands on the railing and leaned out over the water. If he was to get away now, even if only to die, he would have to go now. He leaned over the rail, the water looming closer to his face, and tumbled in. There was a shout. Then his world went black as he sank into the cold water.  
  
******  
  
he opened his eyes slowly to the familiar sight of wooden planks above his head. A low moan escaped his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?" a kind voice asked. Duo opened his eyes and looked up at the man smiling down at him. The first thing he noticed was the long, shining, almost silver hair that framed a femininely masculine face. Then those gray eyes, so filled with concern. He nodded. The smile grew genuine.  
  
"I was worried that we'd lose you. We found you half drowned floating in the ocean. We were looking for survivors from our own ship that were knocked into the water when we came across you. How long were you their captive for? The wounds on your ankles and wrists and back are both new and old." He simply talked, telling him how and why he was alive and asking about me.  
  
"Nearly three years." He croked. It had been so long since he had actually spoken that his voice was rough. The man nodded. "How did you beat them?" Duo croaked, eyes puzzled. The man's smile faided.  
  
"We didn't. They managed to capture a few of our passangers, then they left. The captain seemed pretty upset at one point, like he had lost something. That was when they gave up and left." The man looked confused. Duo nodded.  
  
"When I jumped. I was.I was.I was his. treasure." Duo forced the words out, turning his head to the side. The man gently turned Duo's face to his.  
  
"Don't be ashamed of things that you could not stop. There is no reason to be." He said. Duo looked away from him.  
  
"My name is Zechs. I am also a pirate of sorts. I take treasure from pirates like him who do not deserve it and give it to those who do. I also transport passangers who can not afford passage on more.reputable ships." He smiled at Duo again.  
  
"I call myself Duo.Duo Maxwell." Duo told him. Zechs nodded.  
  
"What is your true name if that is only what you call yourself?" he asked. Duo shrugged.  
  
"I've never known. I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember." Duo looked straight into Zechs's eyes as he said this. Zechs nodded. There was a knock on the door and Zechs stood.  
  
"Come!" he called, placeing a mask over his beautiful features. The door opened and a young man slipped in. He walked over to Zechs.  
  
"We lost seven in the attack, dead. Twelve passangers were taken before they left. The ship is in fairly good shap. Minor repairs will be needed at the next stop." He said. Zechs frowned a little.  
  
"We lost too many, our own and passengers." He muttered. "Thank you. Tend to the few wounded. How long before we hit the next port?"  
  
"Two months, possibly a little longer, sir." The boy said and reteated through the door he had used before.  
  
"Where am I?" Duo finally asked.  
  
"In my cabin, on my ship. The Talgese." Zechs smiled at him. Duo's eyes widened.  
  
"Why? I'm not with the rest, why?" Duo asked.  
  
"Because I don't know anything about you, what was done to you, other than the fact that you were tortured on that ship. I didn't want to scare you. You have been through enough that you deserve special treatment." The older man smiled at him again, a warming light entering his eyes. Duo smiled back.  
  
"Thank you. I thought that the best I could hope for was death. Now I know that I can look forward to life." Duo told him. Zechs smiled at him. He sat quietly watching Duo as the other stared off into a distance that Zechs could not see, until Duo fell asleep again. He stood and slowly walked to the door to go out on deck, careful not to wake the angel that had been pulled from the dark waters of the ocean.  
  
*******  
  
End Chapter one.  
  
Aya: Alright, that was extremely short, but I'm no good at beginings, so it's what you get. Was it alright? Duo: . Why are you picking on me? Aya: *nervous laugh* cuase I want to, you're so genki that I had to bend you a little. Things will get better, soon, promise. You didn't drown, AND you got away from your three year tormentor. Duo: He's going to come back, isn't he? Aya: *tries to look inocent* y.e.s Duo: bitch. I want to have a happy story with a happy ending. Aya: You'll get your happy ending. This is going to be more of a romance novel style story, you know, romance, sex, and plot. Duo: You might be forgiven. Make it good. Aya: I will. Duo: Thank you. *nods* Aya: Well.off to chapter two! ^_~ *runs off singing* 


End file.
